Run Away Girls
by ChikazeAkina
Summary: What would happen if Nami and Nojiko would have listened to Dr Nako and ran away from the island? What would happen if they met the Whitebeard pirates? Would love blossom? Who knows read and find out. ;) rated T because of pirates colourful language.
1. Prologue,Chapter 1

Prologue

"According to the town registry, this woman has never been married nor had any children." Kuroobi the fishman said.

"Alright then… that'll be 100,000 Beli then. Are you going to pay up or would rather die instead?" Arlong sneered.

Behind Belle-meres house two girls trembled while listening in shock,

"Do you understand Nojiko, Nami… there is no proof that you're Belle-mere's daughters," Dr Nako stated, crouching down so he could look them in the eye, "so while those pirates are blind to your existence, you two need to leave this vill… No, this island! Cross the ocean and run as far as you can. I'm afraid this is the only way all three of you can be saved!"

"No! Why do we have to leave? I want to stay and live here in this village…!" Nami denied, crying, "Is it because we're poor…? Can't we be Belle-mere's daughters anymore…!

Doc, this is too much for them. We can't just send these young girls off to the sea alone… they might-"

"Nami! Stop being so selfish and a baby! Think. We could save all our lives if we run now. Belle-mere will surly die if the pirates find out that she can't pay for all of us," Nojiko reasoned before the villager could finish his sentence, "So Nami lets leave!"

"B-but Belle-mere!"

"NAMI!" Nojiko shouted as loud as she dared with the pirates only around the house. Grabbing Nami by the arm and dragging her to the small jetty just outside of the village. Dr Nako and the villager followed silently making sure that the pirates didn't notice people leaving from behind the house.

When they arrived, there was a small fishing boat ready for them. It seemed the villagers had prepared it for them when they had left to go to Belle-mere's house. They all stood at the jetty wishing them a rushed 'good luck' and 'be safe'. When Nami and Nojiko stepped into the dinghy Dr Nako stepped forward and pushed a small package in their hands,

"A first-aid kit, just in case something happens."

"Thanks…" Both of them replied their voices dead. They had stopped crying a while back, now they only seemed to be empty shells waiting, fearing what might come at them on the wild and unpredictable ocean.

One of the villagers untied the boat while another pushed it away from the jetty making the small sail catch a gust of wind pushing them further away from the island, further away from home. All the villagers waved some even cried as the two troublemaking siblings started to grow smaller on the horizon.

The journey out to sea had been silent. Not a word had escaped the two girl's lips as the island had faded into the distance. Only the seagulls had played their hoarse tune. However when the sun touched the horizon a loud brusque wail could be heard. Both children had burst into tears their loud wails filled the silence.

"N-Nojiko will we ever be able to see Belle-mere and the villagers again!?" Nami cried.

"I don't know… maybe," Nojiko wept.

Meanwhile at the village…

"Good now that everyone has paid we will leave till the next payment is due." Arlong grinned over the badly injured human before walking away, "Shahahahaha!"

"Belle-mere! Are you alright?" Gen-san worried.

"Huff, huff… I'm fine. How are Nami and Nojiko?"

"We made them leave the island earlier. Now nothing will happen to them here." Dr Nako answered walking up the hill.

"WHAT! You made them leave out to sea! Do you know how dangerous those waters are? They could be injured, worse killed! And how would you expect them to make money? How would they survive they are only 10 and 12, they are children!" Belle-mere was close to being hysterical.

"They will be fine Belle-mere. At least they have a better chance of survival than they would here with those treacherous pirates collecting money."

"… You are right… let's hope that they will be fine." Belle-mere muttered before falling unconscious.

"Trust me Belle-mere they will be fine…" Gen-san murmured. Before picking her up and carrying her to Dr Nako's clinic in the village.

 **This fanfiction came to me after I reread some of the early chapters of One Piece when I wondered what would have happened if Nami and Nojiko left when Dr Nako told them to? So this is going to be a fanfiction about that. (If that wasn't obvious already).**

 **In the story they are going to meet the Whitebeard pirates and both of the sisters will be paired up with one of the commanders. Which leads me to my questions,**

 _ **Which commander, out of Thatch, Ace and Marco, should end up with who (Nami/Nojiko)?**_

 _ **What should Nojiko's wanted poster be called e.g. Like Nami's is cat burglar?**_

 **(Personally I am leaning in the direction of Nami ending up with Ace but I wanted to ask you guys as well)**

 **Please review and tell me your opinion. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Which commander, out of Thatch, Ace and Marco, should end up with who (Nami/Nojiko)?**_

 **Now on with the story~ x)**

 **I took** _ **Keke xp**_ **advice and changed Nojikos wanted poster name.**

Chapter 2

"Come on Nami, faster!" a girl with unkempt shoulder length dirty blue hair insisted as the pair was running down the alleyway.

"I can't go any faster, Nojiko!" Nami huffed, yet increased her pace slightly. Her once vibrant orange hair was dull and nearly colourless as they made their way to the edge of a forest.

"Catch those thieves!" a marine captain shouted close behind them, "they're 'cat burglar' Nami and 'blue haired' Nojiko, both worth 5,000,000 beli meaning 10,000,000 beli in total!"

"Like we can't do the maths…" Nojiko muttered annoyed. Swiftly turning the corner out of the alleyway arriving at the forest. Instead of stopping they continued on.

The forest had slowed their pace down dramatically. The loot that they had collected hadn't helped the process either. During their trek through the forest the marines had lost their trail. So when they came out the other side of the forest they slowed their pace.

"That was a close one." Nami breathed.

Nojiko nodded. They both started walking towards a small isolated beach. Once they reached the sandy outcrop a small dinghy was visible. It was just big enough to fit the two ladies and the large bag of loot.

Once everything was stored securely in the small boat both sisters pushed the boat onto the ocean and jumped in fitting snugly next to each other. The sail catching the breeze easily.

"It's been eight years already huh," Nojiko sighed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised we made it so far." Nami agreed, "Though we got ourselves bounties."

"You were the one who made that happen!" Nojiko scolded.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah. But I have to agree it's a hard life even if it is only the east blue…"

Comfortable silence enveloped them. It was only when the sun was high in the sky when Nami suddenly spoke up,

"Hurricane approaching from the east and fast!"

"Shit, a big one?"

"Yes. We won't be able to dodge it and survival is very slim."

"Blunt as always…" Nojiko said, yet shuddered at the thought of drowning but moved quickly to get the sail tied.

Then it hit. It had happened suddenly. The small dinghy thrashed wildly like a wild bull bucking. Hefty waves crashed against it, angrily gushing over the edges of the boat. The teens tried everything to get the water out. Yet it seemed to be a futile. Every scoop they gave out, double the amount came back in. Both panted from the effort before a large waved crashed into them directly. Everything went black.

When Nami opened her eyes she groaned and shielded her eyes. Only seconds later did she realize that the boat was steadily going up? She quickly sat up and looked around.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. They were moving up a mountain on water! Trembling from shock she grabbed Nojiko and shook her with all her might.

"What is it Nami, is it morning already?" Nojiko mumbled.

"Nojiko WAKE UP!" Nami screamed.

"What an attacker?" Nojiko sat bolt upright ready to defend herself, before realizing what got Nami so bothered, "What on earth…"

"Don't tell me… it was only rumours…"

"No this can't be! We are not on Reverse Mountain. We are definitely not entering the Grand Line!"

"…Nojiko please tell me we are dreaming…"

Suddenly they reached the peak of the mountain. Their dinghy flew into the air. Both females screamed, hugged each other and held onto the boat for dear life. When it collided with the water again it was racing towards the Grand Line…

"Oh, hell no!" Nami and Nojiko shrieked in sync.

 **Well I have to say I enjoyed writing the end of that chapter. ~(^v^)~  
I have never actually tried saying "Oh hell no" in real life (never the right situation) but I always wanted to try it so it just happened to be Nami and Nojiko to say it for me~**

 **Please tell me if I am rushing too much I will try and slow down the story a bit.**

 **For anyone interested I have never actually experienced a hurricane, tornado etc. only when I was really small had I experienced an earthquake which I don't actually remember. So if the hurricane seemed a bit gentle please forgive me.**

 **Please review. Any comments on how I can improve are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews! xD**

Both girls hugged each other tightly. Today was not their lucky day. No, it was probably the worst they had experienced since they left Cocoyasi Village. They were heading straight to the Grand Line on a _dinghy!_

CRACK!

Nami and Nojiko looked down at the same time. A long crack was visible through the small boat. It was obvious that the dinghy wasn't going to make it. It was a miracle that it had survived the hurricane yet alone the trek up Reverse Mountain. Nami squinted into the distance,

"Oi Nojiko! I think I see the base of the mountain!"

"Really, that's what you are bloody worried about!" Nojiko bellowed over the wind, "The boat is going to-"

The boat split straight in half, and the girls fell into the rushing water.

ON THE MOBY DICK (WHITEBEARD CREW) - New World-

"Gulalalaralalala!" Whitebeard laughed as he read the newspapers article, "The marines pretty useless these days."

"Why's that pops- yoi?" Marco asked walking up to Whitebeards chair.

"They can't even capture two brats in East Blue with bounties of 5,000,000 beli!"

"What's their names?" Ace looked up from his drink.

"Obviously interested if it's you little brother right- yoi?" Marco smiled.

"Gulalalaralalala, to bad it's two girls. 'Blue Haired' Nojiko and 'cat burglar' Nami." Whitebeard stated handing the wanted posters to the two commanders.

A wolf whistle was heard from Thatch who had been silently listening to their conversation,

"They are quite the lookers although they look fairly unclean."

"Really, that's all you think about-yoi?"

"What? Just saying," Thatch raised his arms.

"Those brats look young." Whitebeard stated.

"Those are quite old wanted posters. 'Bout 6 years ago if I remember correctly." Thatch grinned his happy mood not deteriorating as he looked down onto the wanted posters.

Nami's image had been captured in a whirlwind of long wavy orange hair, eyes straight ahead to the direction she was running and a long blue oversized dress-shirt was rising up to the top of thigh because of the motion.

Nojiko's was similar yet she wore a green dress-shirt and a black ribbon of sorts that kept her cerulean coloured hair back and she seemed to be turning around instead of running. However both their expressions where grim.

"Wonder how the marines will act if they ever enter the Grand Line- yoi," Marco speculated.

"I highly doubt that would happen." Ace said, "Although the marines would be very surprised."

WITH NAMI AND NOJIKO

Spluttering Nami and Nojiko collapsed onto dry land.

"Well this is unexpected… Never would have thought this would wash up from a different sea." A male voice sounded next to them.

Quickly sitting up ready to confront the person they blinked at an old man with flower looking hair, a white beard hanging off his chin, round glasses and a seemingly permanent frown sitting on a lounge chair with a newspaper in hand.

"Who are you?" Nojiko demanded.

A tense silence lingered for a couple of seconds. Both girls shifting uneasily on their feet.

"If you want something from someone it's proper manners to introduce yourself first." The intimidating man supposed.

Nojiko straightened, "Ah… well, my name is Nojiko and this is…"

"My name is Crocus. I am the keeper of the Twin Capes Lighthouse. I am 71 years old, Gemini, Blood Type AB." 'Crocus informed.

"Too much information!" Nami snapped, raising her hand.

"How did you actually come over Reverse Mountain? I am pretty sure the currents are too strong for a human to survive."

"Don't ignore me! I was introducing myself!" Nojiko yelled, "I am Nojiko and this is my sister Nami. We came over Reverse Mountain on a small sail boat which split on the way down."

"Hmmm… That was a stupid move. Now you don't have a boat plus the fact that the small boat would have not survived either way. What are youngsters thinking these days?"

"We didn't even want to go to the Grand Line!" both stated in sync.

"Then why did you?" Crocus asked.

"We got caught in a strong hurricane and when a big wave hit us straight in the face, we fell unconscious and when we came to we were already heading up Reverse Mountain." Nami explained, exhaustion washing over her.

Crocus watched both drenched teenagers. Their head were down and grime seemed to cling to their bodies. The only thing they seemed to wear were long dress-shirts- which he presumed were stolen- and their hair was mattered down on their faces, seemingly every strand of hair had a shell of dirt surrounding it.

Crocus sighed before standing up, "Come with me."

Walking with the two girls behind him he walked over to the lighthouse. Opening the door he stepped in, strode to a wardrobe next to the door pulled out two Hawaiian shirts and walked further till he reached a small area behind the stairs. There stood a large bath that could easily fit two people and a bar of soap.

"If you want, you can wash up here. These shirts are when you are done. While I will be outside preparing something to eat. I presume you are hungry from the looks of it."

The siblings looked baffled before replying quickly, "Thank you!"

Crocus gave a curt nod and turned towards the door before walking out.

…

"Well that was unexpected…" Nojiko muttered, before turning the tap and letting water flow into the tub.

"Yeah, though I am not turning away a free bath and a meal." Nami looked longingly at the bath, "how long has it been since we had our last bath?"

"I'm guessing not including the salt water baths in the ocean? Probably since we left Cocoyasi Village. Who cares let's get in."

And with that said they stripped themselves from their bedraggled clothing, slowly stepping into the clean warm water. They let out a content sigh as the warm water enveloped them. Not wasting anytime they grabbed the soap and helped each other scrub their backs clean. Once they finished with the usual bath rituals, they dried themselves with some spare towels in a cupboard above a small sink and took the two colourful Hawaiian shirts that Crocus had given them and pulled them over their heads. Deciding that they should wash their previous shirts in the water they had bathed in they thoroughly scrubbed at the material.

Once the task was completed they rung out the excess water out of the clothing and pulled the plug so the now murky water could flow down the drain. Taking a deep breath they walked out the door.

Straight away the smell of cooking food hit their nostrils and their stomachs grumbled in anticipation.

 **This chapter was longer than anticipated. I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. I decided to explain how they look like a bit more because when I reread the first 2 chapters I realised I hadn't actually explained how they looked. ( -_-')**

 **I decided to put in a scene with Whitebeards crew so people could see how I wrote them, though I don't have much experience with writing these characters so sorry if they seemed a bit different to how you imagined.**

 **And also school is starting up tomorrow so updates will take more time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really impatient for Nami and Nojiko to meet the Whitebeards…**

"Itadakimasu!" Nami and Nojiko shouted enthusiastically as they dug in. Crocus laughed before doing so himself.

Suddenly a shrill cry could be heard. When all three looked up Crocus smiled,

"How are you doing Laboon?"

The wale gave a cry in return.

"Wow look at all those scars… what happened?" Nami inquired.

Crocus smiled faded as he told the story of Laboon. Once he finished it was silent till Laboon gave out a passionate call.

"He really seems to be in a good mood. We usually don't have guests stay for this long. Just general information on how to navigate around these waters and then they are off."

"Well we will be staying for a long period of time, considering we don't have a boat." Nojiko sighed.

Crocus looked at them, "I don't mind having people stay over for a while. This job can get very boring sometimes"

2 WEEKS LATER…

"Looks like a boat is making its way down the mountain." Crocus muttered.

"Yeah, I guess it's time that we left." Nojiko stated.

"Now remember don't go into any of the crews field of vision while you board I will keep their attention on me and you guys find a hiding spot, close to the galley of the ship preferably."

"Yup, you ready Nojiko?" Nami looked over to her sister.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good now I will meet these pirates while you sneak up."

"Aye! Good-bye Crocus I hope we will meet you again." Both waved as Crocus stepped out into the open.

Nami and Nojiko silently stalked behind boulders at the base of the mountain while watching out for any of the sailors. Just as they had planned Crocus directed the pirate ship to a closer spot to their current position giving them a more detailed look at the vessel.

The pirate ship was obviously a _Caravel_. Its two masts stood proudly with its Jolly Roger swaying in the early morning wind. The hull shown with its black and gold colours and her name shown in silver, _Paulina_. Sailors swarmed off the deck as they put down the anchor happy that they finally arrived on land, basking in pride of their great achievement of entering the Grand Line.

Finally the captain came onto shore (or who they thought was the captain) he wore a plain black coat, knee long faded army green pants, half buttoned white T-shirt and short sun bleached brown hair made it seem as if he was bold.

He asked Crocus something but he just stared at him in his odd and intimidating way before answering. Grinning Nami and Nojiko started to sneak towards _Paulina_ with practiced ease. It didn't take them long before they arrived at the rudder. Being as careful as they could they slipped along the port (left) side of the ship before boarding. So far no one had seen them.

When they got onto the deck they were happy to say that every one of the pirates had gone on shore- or at least if they hadn't, they were not on deck. Being very cautious they moved towards the door that would lead them to the inside of the vessel.

"Where do you think the galley would be?" Nami whispered.

"Dunno we both haven't been on vessels this big," Nojiko answered.

So in the end they randomly opened doors. Fortunately they didn't encounter any of the crew mates as they found their way to the galley of the ship.

"I think the storeroom wouldn't be far away…" Nojiko guessed.

And just as she had foreseen the door on the far side of the kitchen lead into a rather large storeroom. Crates and barrels with hidden contents were stacked on top of each other littering the storeroom.

Abruptly they heard lots of loud footsteps around the deck. Panicking they looked at each other and dove into the shadows of the storeroom. Quickly they grabbed a couple of crates nearby and made a makeshift wall with a small gap to look through in case someone came.

Just as they began to relax heavy footsteps alerted them that someone was approaching the storeroom.

"Damn why do I have to stay underdeck and help in the kitchen… I accidently fell asleep while on watch once, and that was still in the North Blue- and it was only for one minute or so- I have to go and help peal potatoes in the galley. Great I wanted to see how the sea was in the Grand Line. But instead I was reduced to a kitchen boy." An obvious male voice grumbled.

"Oi Leo will you hurry that lazy ass of yours and get those potatoes! And stop complaining we all have to do this shit every day." Another male voice shouted through the open door.

"But this is your job on the ship! I for that matter am one of the navigators so I should be up on deck and helping forecast the weather not peeling potatoes!" 'Leo' complained. Yet he still went to the opposite side of the storeroom and grabbed a sack of potatoes before making his way out and slamming the door into place. Darkness engulfed the siblings.

ON THE MOBY DICK (WHITEBEARD CREW) - New World-

The clanging of metal against metal was heard, a gun shot rang out and shouts flooded the _Moby Dick_. The Whitebeard crew were used to this. It happened all the time. Yet today the fight was awfully long. It wasn't that they were too strong. It was the sheer numbers that they attacked in. One Whitebeard crew member would have to fight about 15-30 people at once and when they finished them more came in their place.

They had been fighting for 30 minutes till the enemy crew decided to retreat. The nurses rushed around treating the wounded. Marco, Thatch and Ace all stood at the railing.

"Those rookies never learn," Thatch sighed, but then smiled, "just like you before you joined the crew, Ace."

Ace grumbled, "Shut up Thatch."

"Oi, oi give me a rest I don't want any more fights for today-yoi," Marco sighed.

Suddenly a crew member in the crow's-nest shouted, "Marines, I think I see some marines heading our way!"

"Too bad Marco. I think todays is not your lucky day." Thatch laughed before pushing himself of the railing and walking towards the centre of the _Moby Dick_ next to Newgate's chair.

Ace laughed merrily and walked after Thatch. Giving a wave towards Marco behind his back.

Marco glared, "What the hell is wrong with today-yoi!"

 **I will try and do some small snippets of the Whitebeard crew every chapter but I can't guarantee that it will happen all the time. I didn't write Laboon's backstory because I figure everyone would know because Ace comes into the storyline after that scene and all.**

 **Thanks for the reviews** _ **FIRExNINJAxDROID, Keke xp, Alexfr36, Fi-San**_ **and** _ **guests.**_ **It really means a lot to me.**

 **I also deeply apologize if the fight on the Moby Dick seems a bit off. I tried finding more information on the Whitebeards but it is quite limited.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a bit boring… Though I promise the next one will be better. x)**

It hadn't taken long till the caravel vessel _Paulina_ started to move. The darkness was suffocating, the only comfort coming from the loud voices within the galley. The siblings sat on the wooden floor in silence before Nojiko whispered,

"Where do you think they are heading?"

Nami looked at Nojiko with a blank look, "I know as much as you do on this ship."

"Say do you want to put up watches?" Nojiko muttered.

"What do you mean?" Nami inquired.

"So we don't get caught. Someone takes the day watch and the other takes the night watch. That kind of thing." Nojiko explained.

"… Sure but can we not do that today? Because its only morning right now and we both are fully rested," Nami looked at Nojiko hopefully.

Nojiko smirked, "You still scared of the dark?"

"Am not!"

Nojiko looked at Nami doubtfully before sighing, "You still remember how we got our bounties?"

Nami looked at Nojiko quizzically, "Of course how could I not?"

"We were pretty stupid back then. Thinking we could steal from anyone who seemed to have what we needed."

"I guess but how else could we survive? I mean we learn the hard way that money doesn't fall off trees…" Nami hesitated, "Both times…"

"Yeah… But that was really dumb of us, stealing from a noble with marines around every corner," Nojiko mumbled, "that was just begging to get the marines attention."

"They didn't even know it was gone till a minute later. Then it was all like, 'Oh no! Some fucking thief stole my precious wallet it was lined with gold to!' and when we put it on the floor after we took out all the money 'Ew it's all filthy I don't want it anymore lets go buy a new one'" Nami said doing a bad impersonation.

Nojiko giggled. Nami smiled and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Then the marines caught us… it was our first fight, we kicked and screamed… I was nearly taken away if you hadn't kicked that marine guy in the balls and bitten the person who was holding me. You got really mad and swore at them and said that they shouldn't follow imprudent people who are self-centred and only care how much something costs, that instead they should help the people that needed the help the marines could offer. Grabbed me and ran off," Nami retold.

Nojiko gave a small sound in her throat in agreement, "It was only 1,000,000 beli at that time and we had drawings instead of pictures. Really bad ones at that to. They should have hired a better artist. They made us look like trolls."

"Mmm…Then every time we got caught stealing from someone wealthy it rose in number 2,000,000, 3,000,000 and at 4,000,000 beli we got a proper picture. It was when we were running away from that village, what was it called?" Nami included.

"I think it was Suiren village" Nojiko concluded.

"Yup that's it."

ON THE MOBY DICK (WHITEBEARD CREW) - New World-

"God damn it how many people do we have to fight today. That was the fifth crew already- yoi!" Marco shouted in irritancy flinging his hands in the air.

Whitebeard only laughed. Ace looked irritated and Thatch grinned.

"Marco stop having a tantrum. You're not a little kid. Or are you?"

"Shut the hell up Thatch-yoi!" Marco turned to him glaring.

"What's gotten you so worked up anyway? It's nothing new that we have to fight so much every day," Ace questioned.

Marco was silent.

"My point. You probably just have to go and have a walk on an island or something. We have been on the sea for a while now."

"Probably-yoi…" Marco muttered.

Whitebeard looked at his sons in front of him. Suddenly his observation haki detected the News Coo and only a couple of seconds later did the newspaper land on his lap. Unfolding the dreary paper he started to read the headlines.

"What's new?" Thatch asked.

"Nothing much. Rookies are setting out to sea and such." Whitebeard said.

"Luffy's not on the list I presume? His birthday's on the 5th of May. Its only February."

Whitebeard looked through the new wanted posters, "… No it seems he isn't here."

"Good or else I would have to go to where he is and beat some sense into him because he didn't keep his promise."

NAMI AND NOJIKO ON _PAULINA_ –somewhere on the Grand Line- (Same Day)

"Hey Nojiko?"

"Yes Nami?"

"I have to go to the toilet…"

"Now?"

"Yes…"

The siblings had been sitting in the dark storeroom for the whole day without too much complications. Occasionally a crewmember would come in and take something out of a crate or barrel and walk out again. The kitchen behind the door was silent. Eavesdropping from when the galley was in use they guessed it was late afternoon. Knowing from experience that cooks never really took a break from preparing meals it was risky to go out now.

The chiefs would come back from eating in the dining room, wash all the dishes and begin making dinner. Nojiko sighed. This was going to happen sooner or later and she had to go as well.

"Fine lets sneak to the door and hope that the cooks are still stuffing their faces or another pirate ship comes along so they get distracted." Said Nojiko.

"Mm," Nami hummed in agreement already standing up.

Feeling their way to the door. They paused and listened. Nothing. Not a sound. Slowly they opened the door a crack. Still nothing. They opened the door wider only to find the kitchen void of life. Carefully they walked through the galley to the hallway. They could hear faint cheering and clanking of the crews feast. Quickly they made a beeline to the bathroom, which they had previously spotted when looking for the galley.

Just before they entered the door opened and out walked a half drunken man.

"Who the hell are you? I haven't seen you around deck before," He slurred.

CRACK! Nojiko punched him in the stomach making him fall unconscious.

"Oi Nojiko!" Nami hissed.

Nojiko didn't answer she only grabbed the man under the armpits and dragged him to the sink,

"You go. I will stay guard at the door."

Nami nodded. When she finished the siblings swapped roles.

"Let's get back," Nojiko proposed.

"Ah,"

As carefully as they came they left. Only the drunk man lying in next to the sink was evidence of anything happening but that could be covered up by him passing out because he had too much to drink. If he remembered anything they were definitely screwed.

 **Done~ I don't really know what to think about this chapter. ( -_-') I guess you could call it a filler but it's more of a wasting time thing because it takes quite a lot of time for pirates to get to Sabaody Archipelago and most barely get to the New World…**

 **I hope I answered some people's questions on how Nami and Nojiko got their bounties though. Yes… It was a crappy reason but we all know how retarded the nobles in One Piece can be.**

 _ **SPOILER?**_

 **This not including Sabo who was a noble**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Chapter 6~

1 MONTH ON PAULINA –Somewhere on the Grand Line-

By now Nami and Nojiko had figured out that this crew was quite relaxed. They didn't seem to get into many fights with other passing pirate crews and even proposed a party, which they only figured out from the excited chatter of the cooks. Which also made them find out that cooks like to gossip.

They found out that the captain was called Mike and he ate the Tsūru Tsūru fruit (tool tool fruit) and had a wife and two children at home. (Which they really didn't have to know)

They had passed about 7 islands and were heading to a winter island right now –figured out by Nami- and the cooks were blabbering on about snow and how fun it was to make snowmen, just like little kids.

The siblings had never had time for such things. Winter was the hardest time for them. They had to finds food, shelter and warm clothes which they mostly didn't get.

Though sitting in the storeroom had its perks. They were never out of food and the cooks talked so loud they always had bountiful information on what was going on around them. The only downside was that they had to walk far to get to the toilet and that it was nearly always cold and damp.

Nami was on watch that night when the unexpected happened.

"Fire! Fire! Everyone wake up! Fire!" a sailor shouted.

Nami stiffened. Nojiko who had slept up until now sat bolt upright. Then all hell broke loose. Shouts, screams of pain, wails of mourning, more shouts, splashing and thundering footsteps.

"We have to go out!" Nojiko screamed not caring if we got found out.

"You think I haven't thought of that!" Nami panicked.

Tripping and falling on top of each other they ran to the storeroom door. When they opened the door they were met with a wall of fire. It crackled, the heat was unbearable and smoke filled the area.

"Hold your hand in front of your mouth and crawl along the floor," Nojiko instructed.

Compiling Nami only coughed and grunted. As they crawled long the floor they found an opening in the fire and did a quick dash past the flickering flames. Once they reached the hallway the smoke and fire was thick and they had to feel their way to the top deck.

Coughing and spluttering they made it to the top deck. The wood was already burning like wild fire and they did the best thing they could think of. Jump into the water.

It felt like they had jumped onto ice. The water enveloped them and they pushed their way up to the surface again. When they had regained their vision they were shocked to see that the _Paulina_ was only floating pieces of wood. But the most horrific scene was the burnt bodies that littered the water. It seemed that the whole crew had gone down in that fire.

"O-oi Nokjiko?" Nami whispered.

"… Yeah?"

Nami was hushed and pale, "We should try and get out of the water."

Nojiko looked at Nami worriedly. She was pale and shaking. Her eyes looked distraught and she looked absolutely numb and doll like, moving sluggishly but she didn't cry. She never had. After they had left their hometown she had never seen her cry and she barely complained. She kept all her feelings bottled up. Trying not to burden her.

They had swum to a rather undamaged and large piece of wreckage. Just enough for them to sit on. Once they hoisted themselves up and using to planks of wood as paddles they started to row in a random direction, shivering from the cold.

MOBY DICK- Somewhere in the New World-

"ACE!" A very cross voice yelled, "Where the fuck did you put my make-up!"

Izo stormed out from below deck, "I know you took it!"

Ace turned around smirking, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't give me that crap!"

"Fine, fine it's…" Ace fell over.

Apparently his narcolepsy kicking in. Pissing Izo even more off, "Don't you fucking fall asleep on me you asshole! Tell me were my god damn make-up is!"

A few seconds passed before Izo stomped his foot and sighed turning to the rest of the watching crew, "Does anyone know were Ace put my make-up?"

The crew shook their heads.

"Ahh! I am so going to fucking kill Ace!" Izo cursed before stomping off in look for his cosmetics.

Slowly Ace 'woke' back up, "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, but really you don't have to steal Izo's make-up once a week." Marco came from behind some crewmembers.

"Ahhh… But Izo's face is always priceless. He doesn't even have to wear his powdery stuff anymore that make his cheeks red."

"… True but really Ace this is getting o-."

Ace's narcolepsy kicked in for real

"Don't fall asleep when someone is talking to you!"

 **Just a bit of fun at the end there. Sorry for the late update. I don't really have an excuse except that I was lazy. I didn't want to bore you by making Nami and Nojiko stay on the same ship the whole way through.**


End file.
